What the hell happened to my living room?
by NinjaPirateTimeLordAlliance
Summary: First we were happily watching a movie discussing possible reasons why old Megsy is evil, power goes out; perfectly normal, it's what happens after that that was DEFINITELY NOT NORMAL! Next thing we know we're singing about bumblebees and running from 20ft robots. DISCONTINUED. ABANDONED.
1. Well, this is new

**Hello and welcome to the first chapter of 'What the hell happened to my living room'. This is an OC insert story and will hopefully not be a direct copy of the film/s.**

** This story is a group effort but is primarily written by me (Diamond1502) with the other two (EstelleK and HarmonyB) sometimes supplying ideas for the humour sections - a prime example is the Megatron conversation which was based off a real conversation we had about him.**

**Yes, this had been posted up before but I took it down and edited it a bit since Mr Mystery guy was no longer needed (AKA I had no bloody idea what we were going to do with him) **

**Just a little warning there will be language. I mean they're teenage girls I'm pretty sure with all of the stuff that will be happening they will swear. It's not a major thing but I would recommend this as a 14+ kinda thing. **

**Okay now that that's over and done with please enjoy, the action doesn't start really until the next chapter so please just bear that in mind before thinking 'nuh-uh I'm not reading anymore of this it's boring as hell' just remember we all have to start out somewhere :)**

* * *

What the hell happened to my living room!

Chapter 1: Well…this is new.

**Location: Australia  
Time: 2000 hours **

A car pulled out of a driveway leaving 3 girls standing and waving at the quickly disappearing car. The tallest girl and oldest girl, who had recently turned 17 and got her driving licence, turned towards the two younger girls, both 15 years of age, with a huge smile on her face. "Well now that they're finally gone" she said referring to their parents who had just driven off to the local pub for a 'Dentist convention' which apparently _just so happened _to be _coincidently_ held at the pub, "I suppose we should go in before we catch a cold and then we can have that fun we have planned to have for _sooo_ long." Adelina Whitney said with excitement to her younger sister, Darcie, and their best friend, Kate Johnson, whose house they were currently at. The girls turned to enter the two story house.

Dark ominous clouds gathered in the sky covering anything bathed in the light from the moon and the sky itself in a large blanket of darkness, the wind started to pick up and rain started to fall. Kate looked up and the quickly advancing clouds and rain before shivering and closing the door, making sure multiple times that is was locked. She sighed and went to join her friends in her spacious living room. Adelina and Darcie, being the _great _sisters they were, were fighting over what movie they were going to watch first for the movie marathon they had planned. Kate watched for a few seconds before interrupting then, "How about you two go get the blankets and pillows and start building the fort while I pick a movie, since you two seem unable to do that, and get us some grub." Her British accent changing to the Scottish/Irish hybrid it usually changed to when she got somewhat pissed off. With many sarcastic 'yes mother's' and grumbling, Adelina and Darcie got up to scavenge for the many blankets and pillows located all over the house. Kate shook her head, she loved her friends, she had known them for about 5 years, and she smiled at the thought of that their friendship was able to survive those horrid first years as a teenager, when practically everything changes. She could still remember the day she first met Darcie.

**Flashback**

Kate arrived at her new school in Australia; she had just moved from England with her family, she was nervous about making friends, _What if they didn't like her? What if they made fun of her accent? What if…. What if… _The thoughts had been buzzing through her head constantly in her head as she followed her new principle into her new classroom. All heads had turned to face her, most with warm welcoming smiles, while others simply had a look that said they really didn't give a damn about the new kid. The group of popular girls immediately 'claimed' Kate, but rejected her soon after, after finding her too different for them. Kate had been sitting by herself at lunch; too shy to try and make friends. She had been considering feigning being ill so she could go home, that was until a somewhat energetic Darcie Whitney ran up and introduced herself. The action had startled Kate, but she went with it and found out that she and Darcie actually got along well.  
Over the year, Kate's and Darcie's parents became friends and Darcie's sister started to become more involved with the girls, the girls soon became an inseparable force and made promises to each other that that was how it was going to stay.

**End of Flashback**

Kate zoned back into reality after hearing scuffling from upstairs, she guessed that the sisters were fighting over a blanket or pillow, hell, it was probably both. Every time they had a movie marathon night they would play a game of where the person to collect the most blankets and pillows for their fort got first dibs on the snacks. With Darcie and Adelina being siblings it often got very competitive.

Kate walked into the kitchen and grabbed a few huge bags of popcorn and emptied them into equally huge bowls, she then proceeded to grab a few bags of sweets from the fridge and empty them into 3 smaller bowls. She walked into the living room balancing the many bowls of sugary goodness in her arms, as soon as she stepped in she would have been tackled down by an over excited Darcie if Adelina hadn't of grabbed hold of her arms. In the centre of the room was a mountain of pillows and blankets. The next ten minutes was spent building a fort the Queen would be proud of.

Outside darker clouds gathered still and the first rumble of thunder could be heard roaring from the heavens and flashes of lightning shot across the sky, temporarily illuminating it.

Back inside the girls had settled down and were watching the first of many movies while munching on their sugary treats. Near the end of the first movie, The Mummy, the lights flickered on and off and a clash of thunder shook the house. Kate got up, leaving the other two to watch the movie, and went over to the family computer to check the weather radar. Once the page had loaded it was like the whole screen was covered in dark red with black spots, basically meaning that they were in form one hell of a storm. Unfortunately for Kate, the siblings and well everyone in the area, the largest black dot was directly on them. Thunder rattled the windows and doors while lightning lit the sky as if it was the sun merely for a second or two. Kate shouted at the siblings over the thunder to unplug everything. They groaned in unison; they had just started watching Transformers, with lots of exaggerated sighs they helped each other up and unplugged the TV and the other electrical appliance around it before dashing upstairs to unplug everything in the bedrooms while Kate did downstairs.

Kate pulled out the last power cord and watched the computer screen fade, taking the red and black splodges with it. She sighed and went to wait for Darcie and Adelina to re-appear at the bottom of the stairs, the siblings in question were currently arguing over who would win in a fight against each other, marshmallow man from Ghostbusters against Harry potter. Their debate continued as they walked down the stairs only to be disrupted by Kate.

"As much as that would be interesting to see, ya' made sure everything is unplugged upstairs?" Kate asked them, since the last thing she wanted was a bolt of lightning to hit the house and an electric fire starts.

"Or course we did, we wouldn't want out poor _Katie's _house to blow up." Darcie replied slick with sarcasm.

"Call me Katie once more and I swear I will call you Arsey. Am I clear?" She said completely serious while looking right into her eyes. Darcie bought her hand up to her forehead in a salute style while saying very seriously, "Yes ma'am!" They were silent for a few seconds before bursting out laughing.

The trio walked back into the living room hoping to find an alternative source of entertainment for the night, they walked through the door only to stop and stare at the TV. Kate turned towards Darcie and Adelina feeling a little unsure. "I thought you two unplugged the TV." Her eyes close to twitching.

"We did, I unplugged it with my own hands," Adelina responded her voice shaking a little, "Darcie, go over and check it will you."

Darcie, who had just been standing there mouth open and extremely confused, nodded and went to check behind the TV. A few seconds later her head popped back up; her face looking as if she had seen a ghost. "Err… guys, the TV is definitely unplugged, no doubt about it." Darcie said while pulling up two power cables, both clearly leading to the two appliances that had remained on despite lacking a power source. Adelina was the first to speak, though not very loud, "You don't think it'll play do you?" She asked, her voice almost a whisper.

"Well I guess there's only one way to find out." Kate said as she grabbed the DVD player remote. She pushed down the play button and jumped back in surprise as the movie on the TV continued to play.

"Holy shit! That is so creepy!" Darcie exclaimed, hopping from one foot to the other out of pure excitement. She then sat down in the fort and got comfy. "I don't know about you two, but I'm not passing up a free show no matter how creepy it is." She called out to the two girls who had just been standing there mouths open out of amazement and shock. Kate shrugged and went to join Darcie in the fort, Adelina followed suit a few seconds later.

**Later  
Time: 2330**

"Have you guys ever thought about why Megatron is evil?" Kate suddenly asked when they got up to watching the part of the film where Megatron was shown frozen under Hoover dam.

"Not really" answered Adelina while Darcie shook her head.

"Well…. A few weeks ago I was drawing a doodle of him and I thought 'what a horrible looking face' and then I realised it. Megatron is like a ten thousand year old virgin." Kate explained with a huge grin on her face. Adelina smirked at the idea while Darcie outright laughed.

"S-so you mean … to say that old Megsy is evil just 'cause he c-can't get laid!" Darcie said while laughing so hard she looked as if she could pass out any second.

Kate shrugged, "Pretty much, I mean who would want to go near, let alone have sex, with someone who has a face only a mother could love?"

"I don't think even Megsy mum could even come close to loving that face." Darcie replied before catching her breath.

"So true." Adelina muttered, sending them all into a fit of laughter.

"Craaaappp! Now I really have to pee! I blame you Darcie!" Kate whined, she had just got into in the right position and she _so_ was warm!

"What are you blaming me for? You were the one who bought it up!" Darcie whined back.

"Yeah, but now I have to move!" Kate grumbled.

"Just go and piss and if we're feeling generous we'll pause it for you before the battle of Mission city." Adelina sighed getting sick of trying to listen over the other two bickering.

Kate grumbled as she got up, internally swearing like a sailor when the cold air hit her warm skin. The walk down to the bathroom was uneventful, save the fact that the house shook from forces of Mother Nature outside. Kate relieved herself with much relief since the pressure on her bladder was gone; she washed her hands humming tunes to herself.

She heard her phone bleep from her room and went to check it out; she grabbed her phone off her bed and read the text from her parents.

_Just checking if you girls are okay. Storms picking up a bit, so we won't be here for much longer. Love you lots, mum. Xxxxxxx_

Kate sat down on her bed and replied.

_We're okay, we'll see you soon. Love you too xxxxxxx_

She then shoved her phone into the back pocket of the jeans she was wearing and returned to the living room and got comfy in the fort again and continued to watch the movie, which had indeed been paused before the battle of Mission city.

The girls continued to watch the movie, rewinding it when it neared the end; they didn't dare try to change the disk just in case their good luck ended and they were stuck without the TV. Before long all of them got heavy eyes and eventually each one of them dropped off asleep.

The storm outside raged on; an unstoppable force. The lightning strikes were becoming a constant thing, a few seconds between each strike while thunder rumbled. A bolt of electricity hit a field from across the street and set it ablaze, with minutes it was all burnt. Another bolt hit the top of the Johnson house, causing the TV and DVD player to blow up in sparks. Those sparks rained down onto the sleeping girls and set the blankets and pillows alight, the fire had no mercy and burnt anything and everything that was it its way. Lightning continued to strike down, causing the garden and other parts of the house to burn. Before long the house collapsed crushing everything underneath it.

**Location: Unknown  
Time: 0800 hours **

Darcie was the first to wake up her eyes a little fuzzy from just waking up; she lifted her head from the pillow it had been buried in, she blinked a few times and sat up; ignoring her sore protesting muscles. The pain from her muscles convinced her that she wasn't in a dream or at least she was pretty sure it wasn't a dream. She leaned over and started tapping Kate on the arm.

"Kate…" Darcie slurred out, trying not to go back to sleep.

"What…." A muffled voice replied.

"I think I'm seeing things." Darcie said still slurring slightly.

"Why…" Kate replied while pulling a blanket over her head to go back to sleep, the blanket she had been pulling was the one Adelina had been using to cover her body, so a still asleep Adelina tugged the blanket back and shuffled into another bunch of blankets before murmuring something and proceeding to snore quietly without a care in the world.

"I dunno…. Maybe my mind is playing with me…. Nighty night…" Darcie then collapsed back onto her makeshift blanket bed, covered her head with a blanket and immediately fell asleep.

Kate, whose head had remained sandwiched between two pillows fell back into a light sleep. She was happily sleeping until she heard something snuffling, she ignored it and tried to get back to sleep. The snuffling got closer and Kate felt something moist and rough go across her face multiple times. She opened her eyes to see a small Chihuahua with a blue gem studded collar licking her face. She blinked before screaming and scooting across the floor to get away from the mutt. "Ew! Ew! EW!" She shrieked as she wiped her face trying to get the dog saliva off. She then looked up from the tiny barking dog; she blinked a few times, not fully registering what she was seeing. It took her a few seconds to process what she saw; needless to say she wasn't tired anymore.

"Holy shit…. What the hell happened to my living room?" She shouted alarmed. The tiny rodent of a dog took this as an invitation to bark even louder, essentially further waking up the siblings.

Darcie once again sat up groaning, she blinked a few times; waking herself up. She looked around at the unfamiliar room before muttering/groaning, "Damn, I thought this was some fucked up dream…"

Kate scoffed, "You can say that again."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that. The next chapter will be out within the next few days since it had to be re-written.**

**Reviews would be nice, c****onstructive criticism is even better and flames, as the other two like to put it, will be used to roast marshmallows. (To be honest I don't see what's so good about roasted marshmallows...)**


	2. Now what?

** Hello there, sorry about the late update, I hit a bit of writers block already :/ **

**Any way, thank you SuperNerdy7777 for the review and the rest of you who favourited and alerted :) **

**And on with the story. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, or ever will, own Transformers or anything that you recognise.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Now what?

Kate still just couldn't believe what she was seeing, the room they were in was most defiantly not hers, and the only thing that was remotely close to home was the blanket fort. For half an hour they had been speculating on what could have happened; most of the suggestions didn't seem possible though.

"You don't think we've been kidnapped or something do you?" Adelina mused aloud. Kate shook her head thinking over the possibilities, "No I don't think we have, unless we were drugged, which I'm certain we weren't, and why go through the effort of bringing the fort and setting it up? Seems like a waste of time to me." She rubbed her temples; trying to come up with a legitimate reason for why suddenly overnight they had relocated. The Chihuahua that seemed to belong to the house danced around their feet trying to get attention by barking. Kate looked up and sent the tiny dog a death glare before promptly drawing back her leg and went to kick it only for Darcie to swoop in and pick the dog up and started to cuddle and coo it. She then turned her head towards Kate and gave her the glare of all glares.

"Why would you do that to such a handsome young man and a hurt one at that?" Darcie asked while still fussing with the dog and pointing out the white cast on its front leg.

"'Cause it was annoying the hell out of me." Kate grumbled in reply. Darcie grumbled something along the lines of 'You didn't need to kick him though' before turning away and continued to pepper the dog with affection. Kate and Adelina went back to discussing possible theories.

"Hey, guys I was just thinking-" Darcie started after a few minutes only to be interrupted by Adelina muttering 'God save us all'. Darcie shot her a glare before continuing.

"As I was saying, and well our little friend here, Mojo according to his name tag, just so happens to look exactly like the Mojo off Transformers and well…. You know…Yeah . Sooo maybe, you could add that to your… um… list of theories?" She said slowly, her voice wavering. Kate looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"So you think just because the dog looks the same and has the same name and hell even the same collar you think we have changed dimension into Transformers? Doesn't that seem a little oddly convenient since we were watching it as we fell asleep and with the TV and DVD player spritzing out and all? Sure I see that happening in a fanfic, but real life? No. Pffttt…. You've got to be kidding me."

"I was just saying it was a possible theory; in fact have you guys even though to check to the rest of the house?" Darcie questioned while putting Mojo on the ground, who ran out of the door leading to the rest of the house.

"Of course we have, it's just _what if someone's in the house_?" Kate said quietly as if trying not to be overheard. Darcie scoffed.

"I'm pretty sure they would have come in here to see what the noise was."

"Yeah, but maybe hiding in a room thinking we're intruders of something."

"Well I'm sure they would have rung the police and they would've been here by now." Darcie countered putting her hands on her hips. They continued to banter on like that for another good ten minutes with no ultimate results.

Darcie's face suddenly paled when she realised that Adelina was no longer in the room.

"Adelina! Where are you?!" She called out to her sister panicked; she had been there when she and Kate had started their little dispute. What if someone _was _in the house and they'd taken her?!

"I'm right here." They heard a voice from the doorway say. Darcie ran forward and Adelina caught her in a hug.

"Bitch…" Darcie muttered into her sisters arm, "Why'd go off like that, I thought something happened to you."

Adelina pulled out of the embrace and ruffled up Darcie hair earning her squeals of displeasure and death threats. Adelina look over at Kate, who was just standing off to the side staring at a picture on the wall leaving them to their family moment, she looked back down at Darcie, who had once again attached herself.

"Well I didn't realise my being gone was that bad." Adelina chuckled, Darcie let go of her and glared at her for laughing at her.

"Some warning would have been nice. I mean one minute you were there and next you were gone." Darcie grumbled at her from her new position on one of the sofas. Adelina joined her.

"Well you two didn't seem to need me while you were going on at each other so I just thought I would go and follow Mojo and I let him out into the garden and came back. Oh and Kate?"

"Huh" Kate snapped her head towards Adelina when she heard her name, "Yeah."

"You might want to go and check the back garden, I'm starting to think that either lil' D's theory is right or I'm going mad."

Kate nodded and walked through the door and down an unfamiliar hallway and through another door into what seemed like a dining area. She walked to the side of the room and through the screen door and onto the grass that made up most of the garden. She took a few steps, not believing her eyes; the flowers, the path, the fountain… They were exactly the same… Kate ran around to the front of the property looking up at the house the whole time. The street was the same, the front of the house was exactly the same and hell, even the green car on the driveway was the exact same one! Kate just couldn't comprehend it all at once; there was no way, no way at all possible that they were in an exact replica of the Witwicky's house down to the dog. She didn't even want to start thinking about the interior of the rest of the house. She walked back around to the back garden and re-entered the house and walked back into the living room. She then collapsed onto the bunch of blankets they called a bed face first.

"Wake me up when this weird-as sugar induced dream has ended please." She mumbled.

"I thought we already established this wasn't a dream." Adelina stated. Kate twisted her head so she was facing the siblings on the sofa.

"Yeah, well I'm pretty sure real life doesn't end you up in an exact replica of the Witwicky house now does it? So I'm just going to assume that this is just an awesome weird-ass sugar induced dream, since God knows how much sugar we had last night. At least this is better than the dream I had about the 'Cons setting up a day-care centre for humans."

Darcie didn't say anything as she got up and walked out of the room, Kate re-buried her head in the blankets and Adelina stretched out on the sofa trying to figure out which remote controlled the TV. Darcie came back a few minutes later with three things in hand; a cup of water, a bunch of letters and a calendar. She walked up to Kate's prone form holding out the cup directly above where her head would be.

"Oi, Kate." Darcie nudged Kate in the side with her foot.

"What?" she looked up while squirming away from the limb that was hitting her. Her eyes widened when she saw the cup in Darcie's hand tip and water came raining down on her. Darcie quickly dumped the rest of the water on the shrieking Kate.

"So can we now re-establish that this is not a dream?" Darcie questioned while Kate sprang to her feet and pointed a finger into her chest.

"If I wake up and find out I pissed myself because of _that_," Kate growled and pointed towards the cup in Darcie's hand, "I am going to beat the real you into a pulp and I won't give a damn how much you say that it wasn't you and that it was just a dream….."

"Jesus…. Kate. This. Is. Real. Do you need me to slap you as well?" Darcie grabbed hold of Kate's shoulders and began to shake her back and forth. Kate pulled shrugged Darcie's hands off her shoulders and stepped back, raising her arms while she did.

"Ok then, if this isn't a dream. Then we must be dead and we've gone to heaven. You know I was sort of expecting clouds and all not the Witwicky house, well I guess here's cool too if it comes with the Cybertronians as well. Oh God, what are our parents going to think when they find our bodies! I mean they're going to feel so guilty for going out and…and… " Adelina, who had become sick of the babbling from Kate, got up from the sofa and grabbed Kate's shoulders and spun her towards her and with enough force to register, she slapped the hysterical Kate on the side of her face. It efficiently got the girl to stop worrying over everything.

"Look at me," Adelina said to the squirming girl in her arms, "look at me Kate. You felt that didn't you?" Kate looked up and glared at her before looking elsewhere, she took that as a yes. "So we obviously aren't dead or dreaming since you can't feel pain in either situation. You need to calm down okay."

Kate moved back and sighed, finally accepting the situation, "I know, it's just, what if we're stuck here forever? I mean no more family; we're pretty much stuck fending for ourselves."

"I know, we know, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. But right now, we need to find out where we are and more importantly _when _we are."

Darcie tossed what she had been holding onto a small coffee table that was next to them, "I believe these can help us." She said while tilting her head toward the letters and calendar. "The letters are all addressed to the same place, to the same people, the calendar though, I would check with a computer or the TV."

Kate picked up a few of the letters, they were indeed addressed to the same people; either Mrs Judy Witwicky or Mr Ron Witwicky. She then handed them to Adelina to take a look. There was silence in the room, "You don't think we're just in an over enthusiastic fans house do you?" Adelina said after reading through the letters, which were just bills.

"It's a possibility; well I guess we could do the Google test." Kate replied ignoring the others looks of confusion.

"The Google test?" One asked while the other raised an eyebrow.

"There's only so many times you can read it in a fanfic without giving it a name; it's where you search on Google, or whatever search engine you use, the fandom of which you think you are in. If it the search result shows stuff about that fandom your obviously not in that dimension, if nothing appears that is relatively close. Bingo, you've found your dimension." Kate explained to the sisters, who nodded their heads.

"Sooo…. I guess we need to find a computer then." Darcie said hesitantly.

"Well if this really is the Witwicky household, there should be one in Sam's room." Kate answered.

Kate pushed open the door that led into Sam Witwicky's bedroom, Adelina and Darcie close behind her. She took a step, entering the room, only to stop and gasp.

"Oh. My. God…"

"What is it?" She heard from behind, not sure who asked since their voices sounded similar.

Kate turned around to face the sisters, who were both tense and trying to see what caused Kate to stop. They loosened up when they saw the huge grin of Kate's face.

"You two are still sure we aren't dead or dreaming right?" The siblings nodded slowly in answer to the sudden question.

Kate then turned around and raced back into the room, jumped onto the spiny chair that was placed next the a desk that had a computer on it and proclaimed, while spinning, "I'm in freakin' fangirl heaven!" The other two followed closely behind and stood either side of Kate while she started up the computer.

"Never again will I diss my computer back home, ever." Kate muttered as she waited, with little patience, for the computer to load up. "What I wouldn't give for my crappy school laptop." She muttered under her breath again as the, what seemed to her, semi-ancient computer finished loading.

Darcie placed her hand on Kate's shoulder, "Kate it's only a 5 year technology gap, it's only going to be a little slower."

Kate spun around in the chair to face her friend. "Yeah but knowing el cheapo…."

"El cheapo?"

"Ron."

"Oh"

"As I was saying, knowing el cheapo this piece of junk is at least 10 years younger than our good old modern tech. Think about it, he was only willing to pay 2000 bucks for Sam's car, so why spend a lot of money on a modern computer when you can get a cheap crappy one for a few hundred?"

"I guess there's that. Just stop complaining, remember we had to use these once upon a time ago"

"Urgh, please don't remind me." Kate groaned. Adelina just stood there looking between her sister and friend with a smile on her face, while Darcie simply put a hand to her head and began shaking it from side to side. Kate spun around on the chair to face the computer again.

"Well look who finally decided to join us." She said to the fully loaded desktop. She locked her fingers together and stretched them outwards before opening an Internet Explorer page. She then loaded up a Google page and looked up at the siblings that were hovering over her shoulders.

"Well I hope you guys are ready, 'cause to be perfectly honest, I'm not." In response Darcie shrugged and Adelina nodded.

"Well here goes nothing…" Kate muttered as her fingers hovered over the keyboard, she hit each key one at a time.

T-r-a-n-s-f-o-r-m-e-r-s and then hit enter.

Nothing to do with the cartoons, toys or movies appeared only electrical equipment and various companies. Nothing.

Kate looked at the date on the taskbar; apparently it was late April in the year 2007. Adelina and Darcie were quiet through the whole thing, not entirely believing their own eyes.

Kate hummed to herself trying to think of a way to prove the date, since it was pretty clear that they had jumped dimensions they needed to know when in time they had jumped to. She sat thinking for a few minutes.

There was a sudden blare of loud music coming from downstairs; Kate saw the other two jump out of surprise. She knew that sound, it was the alarm on her phone! Her phone had survived! She jumped out of the chair and raced back down to the living room searching for where the music was coming from. It didn't take too long to find it, by the time she did the soundtrack she had set for her alarm was half over. Her soundtracks…. She quickly unlocked her phone and check through the music section. They were all there; her Transformers soundtracks had survived the jump! She turned off her alarm which was the NEST theme from Revenge of the Fallen, probably one of the best from the movie. Revenge of the Fallen….. That's it! That's how she can prove the date! Kate rushed back upstairs and past the two confused sisters and back into Sam's room, she skidded to a stop on jumped onto the computer and quickly typing in her the address she knew oh so well.

Therealeffingdeal. From what she remembered from when she looked at it back in their own dimension the first post wast just after the battle of Mission city, so around early May. The Whitney sisters re-entered the room just as Kate had pressed enter.

"You mind explaining what you just did there?" Adelina asked as she leaned up against the desk.

"You'll see." Kate said with a smile in sing-song style. The webpage finally loaded up. All that was there was a notice saying that the webpage she'd tried to search did not exist.

Kate turned around in the chair and looked up at her two friends, "Well ladies, it seems that we are not only dimension hoppers but also time travellers, so you can now knock those two off your bucket list. But anyway back to business, from what I have gathered we are currently pre-transformers, but only by a day or two….."

* * *

Outside a small robotic drone was creeping along in the grass of the front yard, it was almost invisible to all unless you were looking for it, to which none were. The drone continued its trek towards the house, monitoring the life forms inside the dwelling; it wasn't quite close enough to catch what the life forms were saying so it had to get closer. The robot scaled up the wall towards an open window, the drone was now able to pick up a word or two, still not close enough.

"…..explaining….. did there….."

The drone crept along the hallway, hugging the wall. The sound waves coming from the organic creatures were easier to intercept now, but the drone continued to get closer until it was finally in the same room as three female organisms.

"….but only by a day or two. And since Sam isn't here or any of the Witwicky's at all, I would imagine that we ended up replacing him somehow."

The drone was sentient enough to know where to go and what to do, but other than that it was just a lifeless drone that transmits sound to the one who deployed it. The machine was one of the most basic spy tech available, its small size makes it ideal for infiltration and Intel gathering.

"So we're pretty much going to be stuck here for the rest of our lives, saving the world over and over again. How many films was it again? Three wasn't it?"

"Three, but there was a forth one coming out in 2014. From what I've figured out each film is based on the year it was filmed in, so we've got 2007, 2009, 2011 and 2014 but I wouldn't doubt there would be another film after that, so we're pretty much going to be lost after 2011."

"Great. But I guess we can cross that bridge when we get to it."

The only downside to the small drone was its lack of visual recording abilities, so it made knowing who said what somewhat difficult, the only way you could tell was by voice patterns, pitch and accents.

"So we have, what, just today to prepare right?"

"Yup."

"So, do we make a list or something?"

"I suppose we could."

"Alright then. Number 1 – Find the glasses…."

When this was said the controller of the drone perked up, making sure to listen extra carefully, going to the extent of recording the conversation.

"Number 2 – Find the car funds. Number 3 – head over to Bobby B's. Get Bumblebee and just work out things from then on."

The females had stopped talking and headed for the lower level of the building, the drone controller recalled the drone, which slipped out another window and crawled back to its master. The drone stopped beside a beat up looking Camaro, who in turn opened its door allowing the drone access. The car in question was innocently parked on the street a few houses down from the Witwicky residence.

**::Bumblebee to Optimus Prime, sir::**

**::Optimus here, report::**

**::The Witwicky boy has gone along with his parents::**

**::Parents?::**

**::Creators::**

**::Continue::**

**::Three unknown femmes appeared in the household overnight and they seem to know about the boy, the glasses and me::**

**::Do they appear hostile?::**

**::Negative:: **

**::Stick to the original plan, just scan for Decepticon activity more often::**

**::Yes, sir::**

**::Prime out::**

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 2. Just thought I'd mention that there is no updating schedule and that I'm not like those amazing people who are able to spout out 5,000+ word chapters every few weeks, I write and update when I get the time to and when I feel motivated ^_^;**

**So yeah, I hoped you enjoyed and I'll update soon :)**


	3. Preparations

**Hello! I apologise for the late update, I ran into a case of writers block and had to re-write everything in first person. **

**Thank you all for the favourites, alerts and reviews. :)**

**SSxSisters: Thanks :) I try my best. And here's the next update. **

**Guest: Nah, they still have to buy 'Bee. I'd imagine that 'Bee would have monitored the Witwicky family and just used the fact that Sam was getting a car as an excuse to be able to get closer to the glasses. Since 'Bee was told to go with the original plan, the girls will still have to buy him. And here's your update :)**

** Jazz's lil ninja: Thank you :) Jazz's fate has yet to be decided so I'll leave it as a surprise for now ;) **

Chapter 3: Preparations

If I were to die in a month, I would be the happiest person to die, minus the whole dying bit. I mean to be in the Transformers dimension _and _be the protagonist, it like a complete dream come true for me. I would always read those fanfics about people dimension hopping by one mean or another and every time I read them I would be longing to be in their position. And hell, look at me now!

I felt a sharp jab in my side, I looked up to see that Darcie had just elbowed me in the ribs; bringing me back to reality, well as close to reality this whole situation seemed to be. After walking out of Sam's room we decided to hold a little meeting over what we were going to do over the next few days. Adelina was standing in front of and glaring at me for zoning out.

"As I was saying, first priority is to find the glasses and money. Once we have them we pretty much just go with the flow of events I guess, but I would suggest we get a basic plan for what the hell we're going to do 'cause I don't know about you two, but I really don't want to be walking blind into this and dying."

I had butterflies in my stomach and a hell of a lot of them too; I felt that if I simply hopped I would float away. I felt so… so _giddy _it was unbelievable. I don't think the other two felt it to the same extent I did; I was the Transformers fan here, not the kind that knew everything; the kind that watched every different version there is, owned every toy, knew every single line to each movie. Me, I somewhat learnt the lines of the first movie, but not word for word, I didn't own any transformers merchandise, save my soundtracks, and all I have ever watched is the movies and a small chunk of animated. I'm a small fry fan compared to others and what I've gathered from Adelina and Darcie; they can't tell the difference between Sentinel Prime and The Fallen, which is worrying. Especially if we get split up.

"Well….. Where do we start looking?" Darcie asked, breaking the silence.

"I'd imagine that the glasses would be in Sam's room and possible his half of the money too and Ron's half would be in his room I guess." I spoke up as I picked at my index finger nail trying to get a persistent spec of dirt from underneath it.

"Then we start looking there then. I'll look in Ron and Judy's room, and you two can look through Sam's." Adelina declared before walking out of the room to begin the search.

We sat there for a few minutes wait for one of us to bother to get up. I was about to when Darcie leant over and whispered into my ear.

"When I was in the kitchen earlier, I found their coffee."

"How much was in there?" I whispered back I smiled encouragingly, I hated coffee but Darcie absolutely adores it, 'sides Darcie on too much coffee is absolutely hilarious.

"There are currently two jars out on the side, one's practically empty though, and there's like a whole cupboard full of jars. These people really liked their coffee."

"A whole cupboard?" I felt my eyes widen. What were these people thinking? They've practically unleashed hell with that amount of coffee.

"Yup. A whole cupboard."

"Well you better not let Adelina find out about it." I wouldn't tell Adelina, I'm sure she'll find them at some point during the day, and like I said earlier Darcie on a coffee high is very entertaining and hilarious.

Darcie giggled a little, "Priority one –save the world like badass'. Priority two –save the coffee."

"Sure. C'mon we've got a room to search." I said while I stood up. I grabbed Darcie's arm and pulled her up as she resisted. It was hard work to get her off her butt, but she eventually gave in and got up.

We walked up to Sam's room together, I opened the door and looked in; taking a good proper look instead of the quick glances we gave earlier this morning. I could tell be the amount of stuff everywhere it was probably going to be a long and hard search considering the size of the room and whether or not Sam decided to put everything in a safe place. We walked in, being careful of what we stood on. God, this place is a mess, it makes my room look clean, which is quite an achievement if you ask me.

I looked around where the computer was, thinking along the lines of 'he's selling them online so they might still be near the computer'. I spotted them immediately, why I didn't before I don't know, but right next to the monitor was the case the glasses were kept in. I picked up the case and carefully pried it open and ta-da, one pair of antique glasses that came face to face with Megsy. Now just to find the money and we're all set.

"Any luck finding the money?" I called over my shoulder towards Darcie on the other side of the room. I saw her lean up against the desk she was searching.

"Nope. How about you, did ya' find the glasses?" She replied rolling her head back.

"Surprisingly Sam thought to put them somewhere safe." I lifted up the case a shook them a little for emphasise.

"Shame he didn't think to do that with the money." Darcie huffed as she turned around to continue looking. I went over to help her; I placed the glasses case into my pocket so we don't lose them.

"You know he could have placed it in one of those safe places that are so safe you forget where it is." I suggested to Darcie as I searched the opposite side of the desk she was checking.

"There's that I guess."

In a couple of minutes we had cleared the desk and had moved onto the next one. There were piles of magazines all over and an odd sock or two. Amongst all of the junk was something making a loud obnoxious ticking sound, it was most likely a clock, but only God knows what could be hidden in here. We worked in silence for most of the time, trying to ignore the ticking; I swear that thing is giving me a headache. We cleared the desk relatively quickly and found the source of the ticking noise was one of those old bell alarm clocks. I went to move to the next desk but stopped when I heard Darcie ask something.

"You don't think they have the Potter Puppet Pals in this dimension do you?"

I had absolutely no idea how to answer that, so I just shrugged and said, "Well there's only one way to find out I guess."

Darcie jumped into what would be considered a super hero pose, taking no regard for any on the items she just squished under her feet. She had one hand on her waist while the other was pointed towards the computer. She then shouted, "To YouTube!" and ran over to the spiny chair. I rubbed my forehead with my hand then looked up to see Darcie with her fingers wiggling above the keyboard.

"Darcie….. Did you happen to drink any of the coffee you found?" I asked slowly. I walked slowly up behind her only to jump back when she suddenly spun around with a huge grin on her face.

"Not yet I haven't!" She chirped out happily.

"Oh God save us now…." I muttered. I mean if this was her normal behaviour, imagine her when she has a coffee high. At the thought I felt myself shudder.

For the last twenty minutes we watched video after video, starting with 'The Mysterious Ticking Noise.' We were halfway through 'Wizard swears' when we heard a cough from right behind us, scaring us both. We turned around at the same time to see Adelina with a scowl on her face, one hand on her hip and the other resting with something in it.

"What do you two think you are doing?" She asked, her eyes glaring holes into our own eyes.

"Oh, hello dear darling sister of mine, we aren't doing anything." Her sister replied in a sickly sweet tone, fluttering her eyes trying to fake innocence. But it didn't seem to work according to Adelina's face expression.

"Exactly, you're not doing anything."

"Well you see, me and Darcie here," I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and continued to look up at Adelina, "we may have gotten a little, very, side-tracked." I said quickening as I neared the end.

Adelina just looked at us with one hell of a stare, which to be honest kinda scared the crap out of me. Darcie gave a nervous laugh before shutting down the computer. "So… eh haha…. Back to work I suppose dearest sister of mine."

"Luckily for you we don't need to. It seems that Ron had kept hold of the money, so I hope you two were able to find the glasses."

"Heh, I found the glasses in less than 5 minutes. Here." I said as I gently tossed the glasses to her. Adelina's eyes widened at the tossed case, she then caught it and clutched it to her chest.

"_Be Careful!_" She hissed at me, I just shrugged it off and said, "It's not as if we don't know where it leads to."

"Yeah, but knowing our luck the glasses will be the mega important object that's needed in film 4, so we need to be _careful _with them!"

"Okay, okay don't get your knickers in a twist."

"I swear that if she was here by herself she probably wouldn't even last five minutes before completely messing things up." I heard Adelina mutter as she left the room.

Darcie turned her head towards me and cheerfully exclaimed, "Well…. That was fun."

For the last hour or so we have been cleaning Sam's room, Adelina had found out how to disconnect the internet and we were utterly bored, so clean the room seemed like a good idea. So far we haven't found a single porn magazine, but I'm suspicious of that blue 'treasure' box. We had just finished the floor and moved onto the lower shelves and desks. We had placed the alarm clock in front of the computer set to ring at twelve, the time we would finally stop and raid the kitchen for food. We were happily, well as happily as you can get, working, discussing different things such as the school work that they would be missing and the assignments along with it, Darcie even had a few minute rant on how she loved coffee, but the one that got us thinking the most was: What happened to the Witwicky's?

"Well I'd imagine that since we're here that they are back at my house." I suggested.

Darcie laughed, "Can you imagine their faces if they found the films and watched them. It would be priceless, ooohhhh and the disappointment that would go along with it. Haha sucks to be Sam."

"Yup." I nodded my head. "Sucks to be Sam." Despite the fact that _we _are pretty much Sam now….

"So do you reckon we can open the box now that we've cleaned the whole room?" Darcie asked when she finished dusting the computer.

"I suppose so." I replied I then place the blue box onto the now clean floor and waited for Darcie to join me. I took a deep breath and lifted the lid and placed it aside, inside the box were pictures of a cute little baby with chubby cheeks, a few different stuffed toys with 'Sam' stitched onto them and various little baby books. I couldn't help the bubble of laughter that escaped my lips. Darcie, who had been interrupted of her 'awwww' moment by my laughter, looked at me confused.

"What's so funny?"

I tried to catch my breath and answered, "M-Michael Bay got it wrong. He said that box was full of nudey magazines! And look at it, the only nudey picture in there is probably naked baby Sam!"

I saw Darcie shake her head then look up at me, "Well at least one of the many mysteries of the world have been solved."

I was about to reply, but an extremely loud ringing beat me to it. I hopped up and turned off the clock before it made me go deaf, I can still feel it ringing in my ears.

Darcie got up slowly and complained about her numb leg and walked with me down to the kitchen to get ourselves some lunch.

We entered the kitchen to see Adelina standing there with her arms crossed glaring at us, well mainly Darcie. I saw Darcie raise an eyebrow.

"We didn't do anything" She said quickly, looking nervous.

Adelina then turned her gaze to me, her eyes glaring right down to my soul. I could feel my insides shivering from the gaze.

"And I'll assume you knew something about this." She said tilting her head sideways, releasing me from the deer-in-headlights like moment, to indicate a cupboard with its door wide open. I move so I could see the contents inside and unsurprisingly it was the coffee Darcie mentioned earlier. Man, I thought she was exaggerating when she said they had a cupboard full, but this…. This is ridiculous. Each shelf had at least 15 jars on in, and there are 5 shelves. Jesus….. Were they expecting world war 3 or something? I looked up at Adelina, who looked at me expectantly.

"Well…. I may have known something about it…" I said while shrinking back from Adelina's ever-growing glare.

"What was one of the rules we made up if we actually did dimension hop?" She asked, her glare not lessening a single bit.

A few years back we made up some rules in the off-chance that we actually did dimension hop one way or another. Some were basic survival, such as; stay together, don't reveal yourself as all-knowing, stick with the good guys/winning side, try to stick with the main plot line, don't make major changes, etcetera. Then there were more personal rules like; don't get romantically involved with people since there may be a slight chance of going home, don't let Darcie get near any coffee, don't let Kate have excessive amounts of sugar, make sure Kate actually gets some sleep, Kate is not allowed to stalk anyone in the middle of the night, Adelina is not allowed to wake us up before 8 am unless there is an emergency, and along the lines of that. The list was edited all the time, but we were happy with it.

"Eh-heh-heh…. Stick together?" I nervously scratched the back of my head.

"You know which one I'm talking about."

"Don't let Darcie near any coffee." I said quietly, looking at my feet.

"And what's in the cupboard?" Adelina asked as if I was 5 or something.

"It's coffee okay. Look can we just get something to eat. I'm sorry I didn't tell you Adelina, but I sorta had _other _things on my mind; such as trying to remember every single detail I remember about all three films so we don't just get so far and forget a major detail that could separate us from life and death. That would be great wouldn't it, we're heroes of the world and then it all fucks up because we forgot something. Then we would remember this moment right now where we're getting angry at each other over coffee instead of spending time remembering everything we knew while it's still fresh in our minds!" I snapped at her. Her face was one of complete and utter shock, Darcie's was the exact same too. I immediately felt guilty for shouting at them like that.

I took a step back and took immediate interest in the floor; I looked up slowly only to be greeted with the still shocked faces.

"Look guys, I'm sorry. It's just the …. Stress, I guess, that's getting to me. I didn't mean to snap at you like that, I shouldn't have. I'm just having a bit of trouble remembering the little details and all." I quietly said and looked up to assess their faces. Both were going back to normal, Adelina nodded and Darcie hugged me. We just stood there silently for a few minutes before there was a silent agreement that we'd go grab some food to eat.

Half an hour later I was still finishing the sandwich we had made, the other two were just sitting around trying to find something half decent on TV, while I sat with a pad of paper writing down everything I remembered about all 3 films. It was basically dot points of all the major events that happen in each film. I took a bite from my nearly finished sandwich and finished writing the dot points for Dark of the Moon. Currently the list looked like this:

**Transformers (2007)**

**Main villains: **Megatron, Starscream, Barricade, Frenzy, Devastator, Blackout, Bonecrusher.

**Main heroes: **Sam Witwicky, Mikaela Banes, Bumblebee, Optimus Prime, Jazz, Ratchet, Ironhide

**Key items: **Archibald Witwicky's glasses, The Allspark.

**Main plot points:**

Qatar attacked by Blackout. (Blackout's identification number on vehicle mode is 4500X)  
Sam buys Bumblebee from Bobby Bolivia.  
Sam goes to the lake with Miles.  
Frenzy hacks into POTUS mainframe on Air Force One.  
Bumblebee 'steals himself' and sends a light beam thing into the sky.  
Lennox's team gets attacked by Skorponoks.  
Bumblebee returns and chases Sam.  
Sam runs into Barricade, Sam gets away with Bumblebee.  
Barricade and Bumblebee fight.  
Frenzy gets decapitated and turns into Mikaela's phone.  
Autobots arrive on Earth.  
Sam meets the Autobot team.  
Sam goes home to find the glasses.  
S-7 captures Sam's family and 'Bee.  
Everyone takes a trip to Hoover Dam! :D  
Frenzy finds the Allspark while our human friends have a tour around the base.  
Starscream mobilizes the Decepticons and kills the power on S-7.  
Megsy starts to defrost.  
Sam gets 'Bee and the Allspark the hell outa there.  
The rest of the Autobots meet 'Bee and everyone else on the way to Mission city.  
The Decepticons catch up to everyone and start a battle between Bonecrusher and Optimus.  
Everyone makes it to Mission city.  
Starscream attacks, 'Bee losses his legs. D:  
The Autobots kick ass. Sam runs to the building with the cube.  
Megsy fights Optimus.  
Hell of a load of explosions goes off and Jazz gets ripped in half at some point.  
Sam pushes the cube into Megsy's chest.  
And they all live happily ever after until two years later! Except for Jazz, 'cause he's dead…

**Transformers 2: Revenge of the Fallen. (2009) **

**Main villains: **The Fallen, Megsy, Starscream, Soundwave, Ravage, Scalpel, and a hell of a load of other unnamed Decepticons.

**Main Heroes: **Sam Witwicky, Mikaela Banes, Simmons, Leo… (Whatever the hell his name was). Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Ratchet, Arcee sisters, Sideswipe, Jolt, Skids, Mudflap, Jetfire, Wheelie.

**Key items: **Allspark shards, Matrix of Leadership.

**Main Plot points:**

Badass battle in Shanghai. 'The Fallen will rise'  
Sam finds Allspark shard and gives it to Mikaela.  
Sam goes to college.  
Soundwave does something to a satellite up in space.  
Galloway is an ass and gives away the location of the Shard and Megsy body.  
The Constructicons find and bring Megsy back to life.  
Wheelie stalks Mikaela.  
Sam has 'mental breakdown'.  
Alice is a stalky bitch and blows everything up.  
Sam, Leo and Mikaela steal a car and bash Alice in.  
Decepticon chopper captures the kids.  
Sam gets his brain examined.  
'Bee and OP stage a badass rescue.  
OP goes against pretty much 5 Decepticons and ends up being blown up at the end.  
The Fallen arrives! And lots of explosions all over the world!  
Sam becomes a fugitive. They then go off to find Robo Warrior.  
They then go off on a trip to an Air and Space Museum in Washington.  
Jetfire is bought back to life and they all go to Egypt. (Always wanted a holiday there)  
The tomb of the Primes is found and Sam collects the Matrix dust. PIXIE DUST :D  
Optimus gets dropped off in Egypt along with all the other Autobots.  
Big badass battle happens.  
Sam dies then comes back to life and brings OP back to life.  
Another badass battle to which the good guys win. YAY! :D  
They all lived happily ever after, except Jetfire and a load of Decepticons 'cause their dead. (3 year break)

**Transformers 3: Dark of the Moon. (2011)**

**Main Villains: **Megsy, Starscream, Shockwave, Soundwave, Sentinel Prime, Barricade, 50+ unnamed Decepticons that go through the portal thingy.

**Main heroes: **Sam, Simmons, Lennox, Epps, Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Ratchet, 'Bee, Arcee sisters (?), Sideswipe, Skids and Mudflap (Technically they're not in the film, but in one scene they're there), Wheelie, Brains, Que/Wheeljack, Dino/Mirage, Leadfoot*, Roadbuster*, Topspin*.  
*Wreckers.

**Key items: **The matrix of leadership, The pillars, The control pillar, The Ark, The Xantium

**Main plot points: **

Astronauts find The Ark back in the 70's.  
Optimus and a NEST team go on a trip to Russia and find a piece of The Ark.  
Optimus fights Soundwave and his pet Deathworm thing….  
Laserbeak kills some random dude that was helping NEST.  
Sam apparently got a new girlfriend and goes looking for a job.  
Sam goes to many many job interviews before he actually gets a job.  
Mearing comes to the NEST base with many bags full of God knows what and present an astronaut to Optimus.  
Flashback to The Ark crashing on the moon.  
A team of 'Bot go to the moon and retrieve Sentinel Prime and 5 pillars plus the control one.  
OP brings SP back to life with the Matrix.  
SP has a mini panic attack.  
Sam gets attacked at work by a weird Asian guy then Laserbeak.  
Sam get Simmons to help him do some research on the papers the weird Asian guy gave him.  
They go to some Russian bar and learn that the Decepticons have taken hundreds of the pillars.  
On the way to the NEST base the group ('Bee, 'Sides and Mirage) are attacked by 3 Decepticons.  
Sam reveals that Sentinel Prime is 'The key'. And in turn SP tell everyone that he made a deal with the 'Cons and kills Ironhide. D:  
SP blows everything up and steal the pillars, he then meets up with his evil buddies and activates the first few pillars; bring a shit load of 'Cons to Earth.  
OP fights with SP and loses, SP leaves OP alive though.  
The 'Bot are kicked off Earth and their ship was blown up by Starscream. Luckily the 'Bots aren't dumbass' (If they were, we'd be screwed) and had hidden in the fally offy thingy of the rocket…..  
Meanwhile Sam's girlfriend gets kidnapped at some point and is taken to Chicago.  
Sam goes to Chicago with a group of ex-soldiers provided by Epps.  
The group makes it to Chicago, which is overrun by 'Cons. D:  
Everyone but Sam chickens out and they get spotted by one of the 'Cons fly ship thingys, only for it to be shot down by the 'Bots. :D  
Sam rescues his girlfriend by getting 'Bee to fly the flying machine thing.  
The group finds a UAV (Or whatever the hell it is) to send a message back to the base people, who in turn organise some badass military stuff.  
SP activates the control pillar and starts to transport Cybertron to Earth.  
Sam and his little group go up a building to try to shoot the control pillar with a missile.  
Shockwave and his worm attack the building the little group is in until OP attacks them and kills 'em.  
OP then gets stuck in some wires….. So heroic…..  
The Wreckers rescue OP, While Sam and Lennox take down Starscream.  
OP faces SP.  
Carly ( Sam's GF) tells Megsy that he's just SP 'bitch'. Megsy gets pissed off and beats the shit out of SP.  
OP then kills Megsy.  
And they all lived happily ever after, obviously except the dead guys. (3 year break again)

I wrote a note at the at the bottom for Adelina and Darcie to read if something should happen to me, which hopefully nothing will, but you can't be too careful now can you? You know how it works…. It's always the ones that know too much that get killed first by one mean or another and the ones who are next to oblivious walk away Scott-free. I felt relieved now that I had written what I could remember before it was too late. Sure there were probably huge chunks missing from the last two, but I guess something I better than nothing.

I finished off my food and took the empty plate to the kitchen and placed it by the sink. I re-entered the living room and plonked myself heavily onto the empty sofa and stretched out. Adelina and Darcie were sat on armchairs opposite each other; they were both watching some cartoon on the TV. I shoved one of the pillows from off the floor under my head and pulled up a blanket as well. Once I was wrapped up and comfortable I turned my attention towards the TV, only for my eyelids to start drooping closed. I didn't fight it, I mean what's the worst that can happen from having a little cat-nap?

A single thought drifted through my mind before it drifted into unconsciousness.

_The calm before the storm….._

* * *

**So there you go. :) I do realise that the list is missing some points (and is probably in the wrong order) in ROTF and DOTM since Kate and myself don't have photographic memory but I'm pretty sure I got all the main points ;)  
So tell me what you liked, what you didn't and all that jazz.  
I'm going on a trip to the UK in a week for a few weeks, so I don't know if I'll be able to update within that time (hopefully I will). **


End file.
